


Come On, Bram. It's Twentygayteen!

by orphan_account



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon sees an article about Brendon Urie coming out... Fluff insues.





	Come On, Bram. It's Twentygayteen!

Bram! Bram!”

“What?” Bram turned over to look at his boyfriend, (his boyfriend! His heart still gave a little flutter at those words.) who was staring intensely at his phone.

When Simon was intense about anything at all, it was so cute. Bram couldn't believe he was actually lying here across from a cute boy that actually liked him. 

“Brendon Urie just came out as pansexual!” He said, looking over at Bram, his grey eyes shining. 

Bram sat up, got out of bed, and grabbed his bag. 

“Well, it was fun while it lasted. I hope you and Brendon are happy together.” He fake sniffled as he went out the door, and he heard Simon laughing as he turned to go down the hall. 

“Wait- Bram…” Simon burst out between giggles, “Don't- leave…” Bram stuck his head around the door and into Simon's room, smiling like and idiot.

“What's that, Simon?” Bram asked, bringing his hand up to his ear in a mock attempt to hear better.

“Don't go!” Simon said, still laughing like crazy, “I still love you.”

Brams smile faltered for a second and Simon immediately stopped laughing. There was a pause. Neither of them had said the 'L’ word yet.

“I didn't mean that.” Simon stuttered, “I mean- I did mean it, just not right then. I did mean it then- but I didn't really want to say it- I mean, I did want to say it just-”

“Simon,” Bram interrupted. Simon got really talkative when he was nervous. “I love you too.”

Bram was still smiling as he reentered the room, dropped his bag by Simon's bed, and got on top of the covers to lay next to him.

Simon sighed as Bram rested his head on Simon's shoulder and looked down at Simon's phone with him. They spent the rest of the night scrolling through Simon's Twitter feed, Bram teasing him about his fandom obsessions, and Simon yelling about how 'Obviously ‘Dear Evan Hansen’ is the superior musical’.

They fell asleep like that, fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces in a giant, gay puzzle.


End file.
